


Bring Back the Mirror

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-04 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Nick often finds himself wondering how exactly it is that someone like him could have ended up with someone like the Sole Survivor, but thankfully for him, Warren is always willing to remind him.-----For Kinktober 2019 prompt: Mirror Sex





	Bring Back the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all just pretend Nick has an old mirror in his little apartment thing, okay?  
Okay.  
Let's do this ~

Nick shuffled through the pages on his desk without really seeing them, brow furrowed as he tried to focus on the words, but he couldn't. Not when his mind was wandering, imagining the knock on the door he knew was coming, but didn't know when. It was a slow, painful death, this waiting. And if the anticipation didn't kill him, the waiting definitely would. 

When at last there was the sound of footsteps outside, followed by a loud knock, Nick almost didn't believe it had happened. Not when he'd imagined hearing the same thing so many times already. But then the sound repeated itself and the synth nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your shirt on," he said, if only to sound less breathless than he actually was.

He pulled the door open and felt his mechanical heart flutter. 

"Why hello, there, Detective Valentine." Warren wore his usual smirk, hazel eyes, despite their exhausted sheen, glinted mischievously. "Did you miss me?"

Nick spluttered and the vault-dweller laughed warmly, giving the synth an affectionate pat on the shoulder before stepping into the agency, slipping his pack from his shoulder with a relieved sigh. 

"Here, sit, sit," Nick said, ushering the man further inside before fussing about like a mother hen. "Want a drink? I've got a bottle of whiskey I dug out just for y-...for the occasion."

Warren took a moment to disarm himself, unstrapping his ammo belt and machete before plopping down into a chair and beginning to shed his combat armor. "Aw, for me?" he teased, having easily seen through Valentine's bluff. "Whiskey sounds fantastic, Nick, thank you."

Forcing himself to slow, not wanting to seem frazzled, Nick fetched the bottle of liquor from one of his desk drawers, along with a scuffed but otherwise clean tumbler. He poured a healthy measure before handing Warren the glass, which he eagerly accepted, pausing to lift the drink in a sort of toast before taking a swallow. The synth pulled his chair around to sit beside his companion.

"Hey, that's not bad. One of the better ones you've got me." Warren examined the liquid and took another sip. "So, how have things been? I know it's only been two months, but it seems like longer."

Nick shifted in his seat, pulling out a pack of cigarettes if only to keep his hands from fidgeting. "Ah, Ellie's been keeping me busy enough, I suppose. Though it's been awfully quiet lately. Who would've guessed the number of kidnappings, rumored or otherwise, would have plummeted after you took out the Institute?"

The vault-dweller laughed, shaking his head in mock sympathy. "Poor, poor detective," he teased. "I never would've went after them if I'd have know it'd cut into your business."

"Can it, would ya?" Nick shot back, but he was laughing, too. 

Warren's laughter softened as he swirled his remaining whiskey. After a moment he lifted his face, giving Nick an affectionate look. "I missed you, Nick. I didn't want to be gone for so long, but Preston needed me to clear some settlements, and then Maxson and Desdemona both needed me to run ops and I couldn't -"

Nick silenced him with a snort. "You're a busy man. It'd be selfish of me to keep you all to myself, Warren. But I am happy you're back. I missed you, too."

Without another word, Warren set aside his drink and grabbed Nick by the collar of his tattered coat, pulling him in until their faces were a hair's breadth apart. 

"C'mon, Nick, be selfish with me for once. I'm all yours, after all." 

He almost hated himself for it, but months apart and the alluring way Warren was looking at him made Nick very weak. The synth all but threw himself forward, their lips colliding in a clumsy, fumbling kiss. Warren made a pleased sound, hands already pushing Nick's coat from his shoulders, unhooking his suspenders. Nick was thankful that the man almost never wore his vault-suit in favor of road leathers, making it that much easier for the synth to undress him without breaking their kiss. 

Finally, needing air, they parted, both awkwardly shuffling themselves the rest of the way out of their coats. That left Warren in a fraying white t-shirt, stretched tight across his broad shoulders and his chest and Nick in his baggy, patched dress shirt. Warren peeled off his own shirt before fumbling with the button of Nick's. Clearly there was nothing he'd rather do than rip it clean off, but Nick had asked him not to; he was running out of shirts. 

"There isn't a rush, Warren," he chided. "Just...you don't have to..."

Hazel eyes snapped up to meet Nick's glowing gaze, and the man frowned deeply. 

"I thought we were past this." There was a tone almost like hurt in his voice, which made Nick freeze. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do! You know that I do. But you also know that I'm not..."

Warren hooked a finger under his chin, brought his face up. "Nick," he began slowly, "you know that I don't care what you look like under all this. You're still my Nick. All right? I can stop, we can leave it on if you want, but...at some point you have to believe me when I tell you how beautiful you are."

The synth was torn between sighing and snorting and instead made a sound somewhere between the two. Warren looked thoughtful for a moment before tilting his head. 

"If you won't believe me by telling you, then maybe you'll believe me if I show you," he said.

"Show me?" 

Warren nodded, pulling himself to his feet and offering a hand. "Yeah. Actions speak louder than words, right?"

Nick rolled his eyes but still reached out and took the man's hand, following behind as he was led up the stairs to his flat. Once there, the vault-dweller gave him a meaningful look before walking over to the far wall. Whoever had owned the place before Nick had left a few things behind when they'd left, including a floor-length mirror they'd fixed securely to the wall. Unable to find a way to remove it, Nick had simply draped a sheet over it and, honestly, had completely forgotten about it.

Always observant, though, Warren had figured out what it was the first time he'd seen it, and lifted the sheet off its surface now, coughing a bit at the plume of dust that clouded up from the fabric. Setting the sheet aside, he reached out again, took Nick's wrist, and pulled him into an embrace. Curious, Nick glanced over at the mirror, where his reflection stared back. 

_I look so much smaller without my trench coat. And without the hat I don't even recognize myself. I look like any other sy - _

A swipe of Warren's tongue over the gap in his throat made him lose his train of thought, a literal spark crackling through his circuits. 

"I know that look," he grumbled against Nick's synthetic skin. "Whatever you're thinking, stop. Because no matter what you think of yourself, you have no idea how fucking _gorgeous _you are to me." He took Nick's flesh hand and pressed it to the front of his trousers. 

Instinctively Nick gave a light squeeze to the hardening flesh beneath the fabric and was rewarded with a delicious groan from the vault-dweller, who wasted no time in ripping the shirt off the synth's torso, ignoring the grumble of annoyance. A grumble that died relatively quickly once Warren took him by the shoulders and turned him to face the mirror, pushing him up against it and pressing his body to his back. Nick squirmed, sandwiched between the cool surface and the heat of Warren's body. His every sensor was lit up, processors whirring hard to keep up with the changes in sensation. 

Warren rocked his hips, pressing his erection against the synth's ass and Nick threw up his hands against the glass to brace himself. The other's hands slid down his sides, slipping beneath the waist of his trousers and pushing them down until they fell into a puddle on the floor. The fabric was replaced by Warren's hands, touching every inch of synthetic skin they could find, paying special attention to the areas that made Nick squirm the most. 

"God, you're absolutely beautiful," Warren growled, biting down on his earlobe. There was a rustling sound and Nick felt the man's cock slip between his thighs. Unable to help himself he looked at their reflections, eyes trailing down to where their flesh met. The difference was, of course, obvious, but in that moment it was oddly appealing. Smooth, flawless skin thrusting between his battered and scarred thighs.

Warren continued moaning praise into his ear, teeth and nails dragging along the synth's most sensitive spots. It had been so long...Nick clawed at the slippery mirror, the heat from his core and Warren's breath fogging the surface. So long... Warren painted the mirror in stripes of creamy white while Nick felt coolant desperately trying to rush through his body. Panting, Warren pressed a sloppy kiss to the synth's temple.

"I love you," he rasped, and slipped his fingers into one of Nick's torn panels, touching him in the place he _knew _always threw him right over the edge, and Nick collapsed into his arms.

* * *

He woke up not too much long after, body clean and dressed in a fresh set of slacks and...Nick frowned. This wasn't his shirt. He glanced down to see he was wearing Warren's t-shirt. The synth shook his head and turned in the bed to where Warren lay, fast asleep on his stomach, snoring softly and drooling all over the pillow.

Nick shot the mirror on the other side of the room an odd look. It looked so innocent, as if it hadn't witnessed the evening's activities. Another rush of fondness washed over the synth as he realized Warren had cleaned it. Truly he didn't deserve him. Nick reached out with his flesh hand and brushed a few loose strands of hair out of the man's face.

"I love you, too," Nick sighed, kissing the vault-dweller's forehead before curling up beside him. He didn't need to sleep, but he didn't care. Moments like these, quiet and alone, were hard to come by, and he was going to make the most of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for missing yesterday, but I'm working on making up for it! 
> 
> See you tomorrow! <3


End file.
